


Massage Me Till The Aches Gone

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Massage, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “Does that feel good?”“Hell yeah, it feels good,” Richie leans his head back against the alpha’s shoulder. “You’ve always been good with your hands.”





	Massage Me Till The Aches Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 - Massage
> 
> Enjoy!

“Does that feel good?”

“Hell yeah, it feels good,” Richie leans his head back against the alpha’s shoulder. “You’ve always been good with your hands.”

“I’m glad I could help. I know your back and hips have been hurting you.”

Bill kisses Richie’s shoulder blade, hands roaming to the front of Richie’s belly. He feels a kick against his palm. “She’s active today.”

“Yeah, won’t stop kicking mommy’s sides.”

Bill leaves his spot from behind Richie, helping the omega lay back against the pillows. He sets at the side, taking one leg and beginning to massage the sore muscles. Soon, he’s doing the same with the other, until he sees his omega begin to fall asleep. 

“Do you want to take a nap Richie?”

“Not yet. Something else that aches and needs massaging,” Richie spread his legs more, hoping the alpha will get the hint. 

“Oh?” Bill gets the hint, kissing his way up one leg before stopping at the inner part of Richie’s thigh. “What else do my talented fingers need to work on?”

“I don’t know about fingers, but I know something your tongue can do.”

“My tongue? You mean something like this?” Bill licks at the swollen clit, earning a strangled moan from his omega. “Is this what’s aching?”

“Yes! Right there alpha. Aches so bad! Please Bill, make it better!” 

“Of course darling. Anything for you.”

Bill gets to work, licking and sucking just the way he knows his omega loves it. It’s not long before Richie is a babbling mess, grinding his hips the best he can against the alpha’s talented tongue.

“Bill, I’m gonna cum!” Bill thrusts his tongue into the wet opening. “Fuck!” Richie begins to cum, his inner muscles clenching around the tongue still thrusting inside him. When Bill finally pulls way, his face is covered in the omega’s juices.

Bill wipes his face on the now dirty sheets before taking his spot next to his omega, bringing him into his embrace. “I love you darling.”

“Love you too...sleepy,” Richie’s voice is groggy with sleep as he falls asleep with his head on the alpha’s chest. 

“Go to sleep then, darling. I will still be here when you wake.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s just after midnight when Bill awakens, the room dark around him. He feels the other side of the bed, finding the spot cold and empty. 

“Richie?”

Bill notices the bathroom light on, muffled movements coming from the other side of the closed door. He walks to it, knocking gently on the door.

“Richie, are you alright?” He knocks again when he receives no answer. “Richie, I’m going to knock down this door if you don’t answer me. Is something wrong?”

He’s about to knock once more when the door wings open. The light from the bathroom blinds him for a second, but he quickly recovers when he sees Richie leaning against the door frame, panting heavily and holding the underside of his belly.

“It’s time.”

**Author's Note:**

> o.o


End file.
